Lies and Secrets
by AMLisdabomb
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is the President of Kappa Kappa Gamma on campus. Brooke Davis is her girlfriend. The only problem, they are a secret. What happens when Brooke decides to give into her mom's wishes about joining KKG?
1. Meet and Super Friendly Greet

**Pairing:** Brooke and Peyton also known as Breyton

**Warnings:** Um, if you don't like girls with other girls then perhaps you should turn away now. Also, if you don't like girls kissing other girls, etc, you should turn away now. I'm just keeping it real.

**Summary**: Peyton is the President of Kappa Kappa Gamma on campus. Brooke is her girlfriend. The only problem, they are a secret. What happens when Brooke decides to give into her mom's wishes about joining KKG?

**Author's Notes:** So, I've been writing this for a while. It doesn't really have a huge plot line, just whatever I feel like writing. Mostly fluff and sex, but there is a little bit of drama now and then. Sometimes it's fun to write without all the rules.

--

Brooke Davis looked around the quad at all the different advertisements for the sororities. There were tons, but she was only interested in one sorority, or rather, her mother was only interested in her joining one sorority. Kappa Kappa Gamma. Brooke headed over towards the booth and smiled when she saw who was manning the table.

Peyton Sawyer smiled and handed the girl standing at her sorority table a flyer. "We're having a mixer with Lambda Chi on Friday, so if you come to the party you can talk with more of the girls and see if you want to join." She looked over to Bevin Mirskey, who was helping her run their table, and waited for her to speak up and promote the party.

"Huh?" Bevin looked up from her doodling and noticed that Peyton had actually been talking to someone. Peyton was the type of girl that the older members loved; she volunteered for things, and never left without helping clean up. Where as she had to be dragged to the table. "Yeah, you know those guys really know how to party." Bevin shrugged her shoulders when Peyton rolled her eyes.

Brooke waited until the girl at the Kappa Kappa Gamma table left, and then she walked over. She noticed the blonde with Peyton, but she didn't know her name. Not that it mattered. "Hi!" Brooke stood at the table and smiled at Peyton. "I'm Brooke Davis." She held her hand out to Peyton, and giggled on the inside at the situation.

Peyton shook Brooke's hand. "I'm Peyton Sawyer, and this is Bevin Mirskey." She nodded her head in Bevin's direction. "Are you interested in joining?" She picked up the flyer and handed it to Brooke. "We are having a mixer, and then the next day we're having a meeting at the house."

Bevin just stared at Peyton. During the whole two hours they had been at this table, she hadn't heard Peyton talk like that. "Jesus, you could let me say hi back to her before you jump her."

Brooke laughed, but took the flyer from Peyton. "Thank you." She folded the flyer up and stuck it inside of her notebook. When she had it safely tucked away, she looked at Bevin. "So is this a good sorority? I have heard stories, but you never know what's the truth or not."

Peyton picked up a pencil and tapped it against the table. She looked Brooke over, but she tried to do it inconspicuously. "It's the best." She was staring at Brooke's chest and admiring the low cut blouse the other woman had on. "We have all sorts of fun."

Bevin brightened up, she could talk about parties, she loved when they had parties. "This party is going to be so good. Lambda Chi was going to host it, but they got busted for their last party, so we're having it at our house." She looked over at Peyton and grinned. "They never bother to check our parties, mostly because of good girls like Peyton here." She knocked her shoulder against Peyton and laughed.

Brooke arched an eyebrow and looked over at Peyton. She almost laughed when she noticed where Peyton was looking at. "Really?"

Peyton quickly averted her eyes and tried her hardest to stop the rising blush to her cheeks. She coughed and looked down at the paper in front of her and then over at Bevin. She smiled weakly and then looked back up at Brooke.

Bevin didn't have any problem continuing her story. She looked over at Peyton and her grin grew even larger. "Really. Peyton is our most upstanding member. Everyone loves her because not only does she give our sorority an amazing image, she also takes any off any heat administration tries to put on us. It's a win win situation."

Brooke smiled as Bevin continued chattering. She was more concerned with burning her eyes into Peyton. She knew Peyton was blushing and wanted it to intensify. She loved teasing her, especially now while she was manning her sorority's table.

Peyton lifted her eyes from the table and made eye contact with Brooke. She regretted it instantly. She hated that they had to pretend that they didn't know each other. So she sat there and let Bevin continue talking. She saw Brooke holding back a laugh. She knew exactly what she was doing to Peyton and she loved every second of it.

Brooke bent down and tugged at a picture that was lying underneath Peyton's hand. "Is that the Kappa Kappa Gamma house?"

Peyton froze. Brooke was now bending down in front of her and talking softer because they were closer together. She smelled so good that Peyton wanted to reach out and hug her tight, but she took a deep breath and looked down at the picture. She smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah, it is. Most of the girls live there. It's a great place." While she was talking her eyes made contact again with the now bigger cleavage.

Brooke knew exactly where the Kappa Kappa Gamma house was and what it looked like. She had snuck in there a million times before. She smirked as she watched Peyton ramble nervously. She flicked her eyes over to Bevin who had gone back to doodling. Brooke stood up. "Can you show me the house?"

Bevin lost interest in the conversation because they weren't talking about parties anymore. "There are directions on the back of the flyer." Bevin muttered under her breath that Brooke couldn't be too smart if she hadn't seen that. Who the hell wanted to be shown to the house? And more importantly why would anyone want to show the house other than their stupid president?

Peyton stopped staring at Brooke's chest when Bevin spoke. She looked up at Brooke's eyes and pretended to be unaffected by the younger girl. "I could show you around at the party if you wanted?" She made the offer, even though they both knew that Brooke wouldn't see the rest of the house, just her bedroom.

Brooke slightly pouted and traced her finger against her notebook. "I kinda wanted to see the house before then. I'm not going to be able to see it very well if it's full of party goers." She looked at Peyton again and grinned as she stopped tracing on the notebook. "Maybe you could show me around before the party?"

Bevin stared at the pair, Brooke had a point. Maybe the brunette wasn't as dumb as she had thought. "Yeah, Peyton. Why don't you show her around this afternoon? Some of the girls will be home in between classes, and then she can meet some of them before the party."

Peyton wanted to smack Bevin, if Bevin only knew why Brooke wanted to see the house… "Yeah, okay." She almost leaned forward and kissed Brooke when the brunette's pout turned into a smile. She had seen that smile many times after she and Brooke had made love. "I'll call you and we can meet up in the student center."

"You are just the sweetest thing." Brooke straightened up and grabbed her notebook off the table. "Thank you so much for the great idea, Bevin." She wasn't planning on inviting the other girl to join them; she was going to use the opportunity to mess with Peyton.

Bevin rolled her eyes. Brooke was going to be just like Peyton apparently. Not that she disliked Peyton, she just didn't like it when her sister made her look worse by comparison. "It might help if you had each other's phone numbers. We're going to be here for another hour."

Peyton used the pencil she had been writing with, and then picked up another flyer. She wrote down 'What are you doing?' and then gave the paper to Brooke. "Call me in an hour or so."

Brooke read Peyton's message and chuckled. "Hold on a second." She grabbed a pen off the table and then held Peyton's hand as she leaned over again. She stroked the back of Peyton's hand with her thumb as she wrote her phone number on Peyton's palm. "Now you have my number in case I forget."

Peyton tried to look away from Brooke's chest but she was having a difficult time of it. If Brooke hadn't been touching her hand, maybe then she could concentrate. "Y-yeah, thanks." She reluctantly pulled her hand away and tried to look up at Brooke's face.

Brooke was smiling smugly, just like she did whenever she had Peyton duped. She winked and walked away, making sure to make her hips sway. She knew it would make it hard for Peyton to concentrate and she loved nothing more then seeing her when she was a stuttering mess.

Peyton sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing at her temples. She hated when Brooke got the better of her. She never could seem to hold it together around her. She moved her neck, trying to relieve some tension. She looked to her side and saw Bevin furiously doodling. She sighed and hit her arm. "Bev, give that a rest. Go back to the house, I can manage here."

Bevin's face brightened and she gave Peyton a huge hug. She scrambled away glad to finally move her limbs.

Peyton sat around for the next hour, talking to a few of the people left lingering. She tried her best to remember everything Bevin had been talking about all afternoon. The only thing she was focusing on was hearing from Brooke. Every minute that ticked by made her stomach tie up into a bigger mess.

She smiled as the rest of the booths began to close down. She quickly picked up all her stuff and grabbed her bag from near her foot. She began jogging back to the house. Halfway there her phone rang and she smiled, seeing who it was.

"Hey, baby." Brooke said as soon as Peyton answered. "Are you going to meet me at the student center?"

Peyton laughed at her teasing tone. "Yeah, let me drop off this stuff and I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Peyyyyytoooooon," Brooke whined.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she entered the house. All of the girls were busy running around, trying to get ready for the party. She smiled and waved at them as she rushed to her room. "What?"

"I just want to see you now; I don't want to wait ten minutes."

Peyton could practically see Brooke pouting over the phone. She almost gave into Brooke's invisible pouting, but then she shook her head. "Brooke, I am not explaining this again. I will see you in less then ten minutes, I am heading there now. You better be there when I get there."

Peyton almost ran to the student center. Before she entered the building, she caught sight of Brooke leaning against a table in the quad. She stopped mid stride and her jaw slacked open a little bit. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Brooke watched Peyton walk over to her, even though she was pretending to be using her phone to text. She had wanted to meet somewhere else, so that they could greet each other like other normal couples, but here they were… out in the quad in front of any number of students. It sucked. It was partially why she teased Peyton so much, sooner or later her girlfriend was going to get tired of sneaking around, or so she hoped.

Peyton managed to get a few brain cells together and walked over to Brooke. That didn't stop her from checking Brooke out as she walked. Brooke was beyond beautiful, and every time she saw the younger girl, Peyton wanted to kiss her. Brooke drove her crazy with quirky traits. "What were you doing at the booth today?" She reached out and grabbed Brooke's phone, and then pretended to read it, but she was really looking at Brooke.

"I just wanted to see you." Brooke straightened up and moved closer to Peyton. She put her hand on Peyton's; she wanted any kind of contact that was 'okay' in front of other people. "You know mom is always bugging me about joining… I thought it would be a win/win situation."

Peyton let go of the phone smiled. "So that's what you call leaning over the table? I thought it might have been more like, you know, you were trying to tease me." Peyton chuckled and looked around the quad as she thought about how much time she had to spend with Brooke.

Brooke put her phone away and watched Peyton. "It's only teasing if I don't follow through. We could be half way to a really great-"

"Do you want to see the house?" Peyton interrupted Brooke before the other woman could say anymore. The last thing she wanted was for anyone walking by to overhear their conversation. "Everyone is getting ready for the party, so…"

Brooke wasn't so easily persuaded though. "Why aren't you getting ready for the party then?" They both knew why, but she wanted to make Peyton say it.

Peyton blushed and looked down at the ground. "I wanted to see you. It's been a few days." She looked back up at Brooke and stepped closer. "I want to kiss you." Peyton looked around and then held Brooke's hand. "Let's go inside and find somewhere to be by ourselves?"

Brooke let her hand move up Peyton's arm. She was not content with the minimal touching. "I want to go back to the house. No one will notice, they will all be busy getting ready for the party, Peyt." She leaned in and spoke directly into Peyton's ear softly. "Baby, don't you want to make love to me?" She knew that wouldn't happen, not with the possibility of someone interrupting for shoes or some other trivial item.

Peyton closed her eyes and focused on breathing because whenever Brooke got near her she almost forgot how. She was making it especially hard since she was whispering those words in her ear. Peyton brought her hand up and down Brooke's arm. She was beginning to not care who saw them. "Yes, I do."

Brooke grinned and was about to kiss her quickly, when she felt Peyton take a step back. "But we can't go back to the house. You know someone will interrupt us and I cannot deal with that." Brooke sighed and moved closer to Peyton, pinning her to the table. "Who cares? It's half the fun right?"

Peyton pushed her off and grabbed her hand, quickly heading in the direction of Brooke's friend's dorm who let them use it because she was always at her boyfriend's. Brooke didn't figure out where they were heading because she was too busy watching Peyton's body as she moved.

When she finally realized where they were going she stopped, causing Peyton to jerk and turn around, her eyes wide with a building lust. "I don't want to go there."

Peyton began to frantically turn around. "Stop it, Brooke! You are acting like a five year old."

Brooke grabbed her hand and tugged her behind a building, pinning her to the wall. She nuzzled Peyton's cheek and breathed in her scent. "Baby, I just want to feel you." She grinned when she felt Peyton's breathing increase against the side of her neck. She knew she was being mean, but she loved building Peyton up.

Peyton tried to calm herself down, but feeling Brooke's body pressed against her she didn't know what to do with herself. She tried to think of anything else. She took in a deep breath, but that was a bad decision. She smelt Brooke and it was sending her into overdrive. "Y-you can feel me when we get to the room."

Brooke didn't move away from Peyton. "Why are you stuttering Peyton? I know you want me just as bad as I want you. Just touch me." She moved closer and let her lips brush past Peyton's lobe as she whispered the next word. "Please…"

Peyton gulped and fought back all the thoughts racing through her mind. She tilted her head back so it was resting against the wall behind her. Her heart would not slow down. She felt her hands slowly creeping up to wrap themselves around Brooke, touching the small of her back, the smooth expanse of her back, the sweet nape of her neck. She sucked in a labored breath and pushed Brooke away.

Brooke felt her knees buckle with the pure look in Peyton's eyes. She was just teasing her and would give in soon, but if her teasing induced that look she wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Peyton took Brooke by the hand again when her girlfriend just stared at her. She guessed Brooke was through teasing her. "Let's just go into the room. We can be together in there, Brooke." She tried to move forward, so they could head around to the front, but Brooke didn't move.

They were always rushing some place, ducking behind some kind of structure to stay out of sight. If they were going to hide, Brooke wanted it to be at least worth while. "No. Kiss me. Right here, right now. I want you to kiss me." She put her hands on either side of Peyton's body so that the blonde couldn't move away.

"Brooke." Peyton hated to whine, it was juvenile. She only found it cute when Brooke did it, but right now she felt like it. Brooke was teasing her. "Stop teasing me, didn't you get enough of that earlier? I'm giving you what you wanted. Alone time." She inhaled sharply when Brooke kissed her ear.

"Just once." Brooke pulled back a little and stared into Peyton's eyes. She leaned in and let out a tiny moan when their bodies came into full contact. "Kiss me out here in the open, baby." She tilted her head towards Peyton and took in the familiar fragrance of Peyton's shampoo. "You might as well…" She let a hand travel up Peyton's arm. "Anyone can walk by and see us. We are already in a compromising situation… just do it. Can't we just be us, in this moment? I'm not asking for a public proclamation."

Peyton had been lost in the feeling of Brooke's body pressed against her own. She had been completely enraptured by Brooke's soft, raspy voice. At least until her brain registered the words coming out of that sexy mouth. "No." Peyton pushed Brooke away and then brushed her clothes of any dirt they may have gotten on her from the wall of the building. "Come inside with me, you know that you will forget all about this once we're inside."

Brooke sighed and let Peyton take her by the hand. She walked with the blonde around the side of the building. She wasn't sad; they both had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. If her family found out, if Peyton's family found out… it didn't stop her from missing little normal things though. She wanted to take Peyton to a party as her date. Brooke would love to just go out to eat at one of the local hang outs and have dinner with Peyton, but it never happened.

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand and quickly walked through the grass. They had spent too much time outside; there was no telling who might have passed them. Peyton didn't let herself think about though; she wanted to think about Brooke. She could already see the smile that Brooke would grace her with after they had spent some time together.

Peyton grabbed the keys that she kept with her all the time. She took out the spare key and fumbled with the lock. She finally opened it and began dragging Brooke up the stairs. She was beyond caring at this point. She tripped on the final step, but before Brooke could gasp in surprise, Peyton was up and tugging her down the hallway. She threw open the dorm door and locked it behind her throwing Brooke into the wall.

Brooke grunted as her back made contact with the wall. She didn't bother doing anything, just staying there as she watching Peyton's eyes roam her body. Peyton hung back, letting her eyes undress Brooke. She wanted to torture Brooke a little bit for being so mean to her. Brooke closed her eyes because if she left them open she would attack Peyton.

Something finally snapped in Peyton. She complained all the time of not having enough time with Brooke and here she was right in front of her. And she was wasting her time watching her. She threw herself into Brooke's arms and pressed a kiss to her neck. She let her tongue dip out of her mouth, making contact with the soft flesh of Brooke's neck. She felt Brooke shuddering under her. She pulled back and brought her hand up to Brooke's cheek. She stroked it lightly and then leaned up on her toes, pressing her lips to Brooke.

Brooke finally was set into motion as she felt Peyton's lips on hers. She brought her arms around Peyton's waist, lifting her into her arms. Peyton helped Brooke out by wrapping her legs around her waist. Brooke held unto her bottom squeezing it softly as the kiss intensified. She turned around when Peyton moaned into the kiss. She slammed her back in to the wall and tore her lips from her. "I missed you."

Peyton smiled, leaning forward to kiss Brooke quickly. "I missed you too. Now hush and kiss me again."

Brooke's eyes lit up like they always did when she was around Peyton. She pushed everything to the back of her mind as she saw Peyton lick her lips, visibly craving more of Brooke. She leaned forward and let their tongues connect, sliding against each other with ease. She sighed into their kiss as Peyton began to squirm and tried to intensify the kiss. Every time they got more serious, Brooke pulled away, smirking.

Peyton untangled her legs from around Brooke's waist. Her face was filled with a fire Brooke had never seen before. She practically growled as she began pushing Brooke back. Next thing they knew, Peyton had pushed Brooke onto the bed. She quickly climbed onto the bed straddling Brooke's hips. She intertwined both of their hands and before leaning down to kiss Brooke again, she slammed her hands above Brooke's head, pinning them there.

Brooke kissed Peyton back. She wouldn't move right away, she enjoyed seeing Peyton react so fervently. Peyton held back so much and so well when they were around other people, that times like this meant more to her. It wasn't about them being together, or the fact almost anything went when they were alone. It was they that Peyton touched her. She moaned into their kiss and touched the tips of Peyton's fingers.

Peyton smirked into their kiss and pushed against Brooke's hands, making sure that her girlfriend knew not to move them just yet. Peyton placed tiny kisses along Brooke's jaw, she wanted to kiss every inch of Brooke's skin, or as much as she could before Brooke became bored of holding still. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Brooke smiled softly to herself as Peyton kissed and nipped at her jaw. Peyton had told her to be quiet, but she wanted more attention. "Baby." Brooke tried to pull her hands down, but Peyton used her position to push her hands further into the mattress. "Peyton, stop teasing me." She knew that wasn't exactly what Peyton was doing, but it would frustrate Peyton to hear.

Peyton bit down softly on Brooke's ear lobe and then stared into Brooke's eyes. "I want you to keep your hands there. I know you can do that." She let her head drop forward, but she didn't kiss Brooke. Instead she teased the other woman by letting her lips brush against Brooke's. "Stay right there and I will make you forget all about the time we spent apart."

Brooke nodded her head and stopped touching Peyton's hands. She groaned when Peyton squeezed her hands tightly and then let go of them. Any thoughts or plans she had about moving once Peyton released her vanished when Peyton captured her lips in another impassioned kiss.

Peyton ran her hands down Brooke's arms, not stopping until her hands were at Brooke's sides. She pulled her body back, but not enough so that she lost contact with Brooke's lips. Peyton moved a hand onto the bed, and let the other one rest on Brooke's hip. She still wanted to see how long Brooke could hold out.

Brooke brought her hands up to Peyton's hair and held on tightly. She broke away form their kiss for a second, just to rile Peyton up, and congratulated herself when Peyton's actions became harder. She loved the way that Peyton would just take her, without a care, because the only thing that mattered was the feelings between them.

Without ending their kiss, Peyton reached out and pulled Brooke's hands away from her hair. She briefly groaned because the movement had caused Brooke to bite her lip, but it didn't stop her from slamming Brooke's hands back against the sheets. She bit Brooke back and then ended their kiss. "Stay."

Brooke smirked and nodded her head, while watching Peyton's lips. "Yes ma'am." Peyton leaned back down and reattached herself to Brooke's lips. She nipped and sucked until they were red and swollen. Brooke couldn't help but try to arch her hips off the bed. She wanted more and now. Peyton lost herself in the kiss and removed her hands. They found their way back to Brooke's hips, holding on tightly as they let their tongues enter play again.

Brooke tried to hold back the smile from her face. She felt Peyton release her arms and she knew she was going to move them. She wanted to see Peyton get mad one more time. She loved when she was vicious. She lifted her hands slowly at first and when Peyton didn't react she moved them more. She continued kissing and even stopped moving because of what Peyton was doing to her. Finally her hands reached Peyton's hair again and tangled in the locks.

Peyton jerked up, taking Brooke's lip with her and letting go when Brooke yelped. She slapped at her hands and smacked her arm. "What are you doing?"

Brooke looked up at her and batted her eyelashes. "Making you mad." She pouted; something she knew Peyton couldn't resist.

Peyton closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Brooke watched her intensely. She looked at her neck and had to hold her self back from sitting up and attacking it with all she had. She sighed when Peyton looked back down at her. Peyton saw Brooke pout again and she rolled her eyes. "Leave your hands there or no more of this. I will leave to get ready for the party."

Brooke's eyes widened in fear. She threw her arms over her head and left them there. She knew Peyton would get up and walk out as hard as it would be for her. She could convince her to stay, but she didn't want to waste any time on that.

Peyton grinned and moved back down to continue her torture on Brooke. She wouldn't keep this up much longer, but Brooke had driven her wild outside and now she wasn't listening to her. She was beginning to get frustrated. She let her lips barely touch the sensitive skin on Brooke's neck. She grinned when she saw a faint fading bruise she had left on Brooke the last time they had made love. She decided to be evil. She sunk her teeth in and then kissed away the pain at the same time swirling her tongue on the spot.

Brooke's eyes shot open and she managed to stop herself from screaming, but a mangled yelp came out. She moved her hand and rubbed the spot on her neck while glaring at Peyton. Peyton on the other hand, looked rather pleased with herself.

"Looks like you haven't finished healing from that last time."

Brooke's head snapped up again because she had been getting lost in rubbing her neck. "Okay you blood hungry fiend, settle down." Brooke pouted; making sure her bottom lip was sticking out extra far. She pointed to her neck. "Make it better, baby."

"Where? Here?" Peyton kissed Brooke's pouty lips. "Or maybe here?" She kissed Brooke's neck softly, and then laved the once again bright red mark on Brooke's neck with her tongue. As she softly, for the moment, paid attention to Brooke's neck, she reached in between them and grabbed Brooke. "Maybe you mean here?" She pushed the palm of her hand harder against Brooke's crotch and then pulled away completely. "Oh well, I guess that means I get to decide."

Brooke groaned loudly when Peyton stopped touching her. She almost told Peyton no, she wanted Peyton to go back to touching her, but she knew another outburst would make Peyton get up and leave. So she quietly whimpered as her girlfriend nipped at her neck. Brooke had her hands clenched above her head, doing her best to stay still like Peyton had asked, but she was anxious as she waited for Peyton to progress things.

Peyton was surprised when Brooke didn't try to egg her on, so she used more force with her actions. She kissed at Brooke's pulse, lulling Brooke into a complacent state, and then she bite down on the skin harshly.

Brooke was unable to hold back her cry this time, and bucked her hips up against Peyton. "Baby, please." She started to lift her hands, but put them back down before Peyton could see the movement. She tried to arch up against Peyton, to rub her body against her girlfriend's, but Peyton just kept pushing her back down on the bed.

Peyton had enough of Brooke trying to get up, so she sat up and pulled Brooke up with her. She kissed Brooke hard, dominated their kiss as she held Brooke to her tightly. When she ended the kiss, she smirked to herself because of the dazed look on Brooke's face.

Brooke didn't object as Peyton pulled her shirt off without even bothering to unbutton it. She couldn't look away from Peyton. Her lover's eyes were filled with a longing and desire for her alone. Brooke let out a little yell when Peyton pushed her back onto the bed; she had not been expecting that.

Peyton went back to work on kissing Brooke's skin, ran her hands along Brooke's stomach. She frowned when she felt Brooke's hands in her hair once again, so she bit down on the skin she had been kissing.

Brooke held onto Peyton's hair tighter as she bit her bruised lip, trying to keep in her yell. She looked down, to see Peyton was nipping at the new bite. "Damnit Peyton, you better not have left a mark. How can I explain one right there?" She tugged at Peyton's hair, she wanted an answer.

Peyton looked up and didn't bother slapping away Brooke's hands. "Now, who may I ask Brooke, will see a bite here? Because unless you are running around with your shirt off, you won't have an issue!" Peyton let out a frustrated sound, but didn't break eye contact with Brooke. "I swear if you move your hands one more time, I will leave you here. I'm worked up now."

Bingo. Brooke let go of Peyton's hair and let her arms fall back over her head. She smirked and laid her head back down. She lifted her head briefly to look at Peyton, who still hadn't move. "You may continue." She settled back down onto the bed, but barely had time to get comfortable when Peyton started nipping at her again.

Peyton smiled into her skin. She sucked the skin into her mouth, letting her tongue play with it for a second before she sucked harder, drawing the blood towards the surface. Just for Brooke's stupid question she was going to mark her good so she would be reminded of how stupid it was every time she took her shirt off for the next week.

Brooke tried her hardest to not move her hips, but she felt Peyton's fingers shyly tickle her sides as she continued placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin of her stomach. She was growing very restless. She was being so good. It was hard for her to not move or make a sound. She usually was the dominate one, whispering naughty things in Peyton's ear, working her up. Now it was reversed and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke was being still for so long. She had been acting up, but she still was trying her hardest to stay still for Peyton. She expected her to at least be a little more vocal. She finally reached the top of Brooke's pants. She kissed the skin a few times and then let her tongue trace the top of the pants. She felt Brooke shudder and she could help but kiss the soft skin one more time. Peyton unbuttoned the pants and moved them down Brooke's toned legs.

Brooke lifted her hips from the mattress, helping Peyton remove her pants. She planted her hips back down and opened her eyes, staring frantically at Peyton. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Peyton's eyes were wide with excitement. Brooke was wearing her favorite underwear. She looked up at Brooke and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's play."

Brooke had to grin; she was nothing if not prepared. She had made sure she had put on Peyton's favorite pair of her boy shorts, she had planned 'running' into Peyton at the booth since she had found out about the sorority sign up. "See something you like?"

Peyton didn't say anything; she tossed Brooke's pants to the floor and then ran her hands up Brooke's legs a few times. She knew that Brooke was going to try and turn things around on her, work her up turning her on with words, but she had the upper hand for once, and she wasn't going to give it up just yet.

Brooke reached back and grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, Peyton had started kissing her legs and randomly letting her tongue dart out to tease her skin. She struggled to stay in place as Peyton let her fingers curl just inside of the shorts, but didn't remove them.

Peyton slowly made her way up to Brooke's thighs. She glanced up to see the look on Brooke's face, but frowned when she saw Brooke was using a pillow to stay silent. That would not work. Peyton grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto the floor, and then went back to kissing Brooke's thighs. If Brooke could spend the day working her up, then Brooke could deal with the consequences.

Brooke closed her eyes tightly and held onto the sheets, but after a few minutes of Peyton kissing her with no attempts to remove her shorts, Brooke decided to speed things along. She reached down and held Peyton's hands, and then moved them back to her shorts. She smiled when Peyton looked up at her, she was sure that Peyton wouldn't deny her this time, not when they were so close to being together.

Peyton pulled the boy shorts down, but left them around Brooke's knees. She inched up the bed as she continued to kiss her way up Brooke's thighs, but she added in an occasional bite, to see how much more Brooke could take. Peyton ran her tongue along the curve of Brooke's thigh, teasing her girlfriend by not touching her anywhere else.

Brooke almost thanked god when Peyton stopped with the licking, but much to her disappointment Peyton didn't take things further. She twisted the sheets in her hands, because that was better than angering Peyton by pushing up her hips. She had to keep telling herself to hold still, that she didn't care that Peyton was kissing her legs.

Peyton chuckled lightly and then nipped at Brooke's previously unattended to hip. She lifted her head up and grinned at Brooke. "Still want to play?" Peyton laughed when Brooke didn't answer right away, so she went back to kissing Brooke's hip. She grew tired of Brooke staying so still, and bit down on the top of Brooke's hip. Peyton didn't let up until she heard Brooke moan, and then she only let up to suck at Brooke's new bruise.

Brooke was trying so hard, but Peyton wasn't making it easy. She wanted to be good for her girlfriend, but it didn't seem like she could be good for much longer. She looked down at Peyton who was sucking at her hip, sending jolts straight to her core. She sighed and held her breath.

Peyton lifted her head and her face scrunched up. Why wasn't Brooke moving more? Why wasn't she saying things? Now she was growing impatient. Instead of waiting it out, she hit her across her thigh, causing Brooke to jerk up. "What?!"

Peyton smirked, "I like when you say things to me, so I know I am doing a good job. Maybe even some squirming or moaning."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. "I was trying to be good for you."

"Okay, but let me know how good I am being for you." She winked and let her tongue roll across Brooke's thigh again. Brooke's entire body shivered and she bit her lip, only letting a tiny moan roll out. Peyton looked up and grinned. Brooke was slowly giving into her. She rolled her tongue out and moved closer to where Brooke wanted her the most. She blew softly and placed a kiss to her inner thigh when she moaned louder.

"Did you plan this out, Brooke? The underwear, the shirt, the teasing?" Peyton began talking as she worked her way up Brooke's body, letting her fingers deftly stroke the skin along the way. She rejoined their lips, loving when Brooke melded perfectly to her. Peyton let her fingers snake in between them, briefly stroking Brooke and then retreating.

Brooke tore her lips away, almost crying at how badly she wanted Peyton to continue. "Baby, please."

Peyton's eyebrow rose. "Please what? I am not a mind reader."

"Touch me again."

Peyton grinned. She let her fingers roll across Brooke's stomach, feeling it hitch as her fingers stuck to the sticky sweat forming there. "Here?"

Brooke swallowed and closed her eyes. She forgot words when she looked into Peyton's face, so this was better if she wanted to talk to Peyton. "I-I don't want to play anymore, Peyt."

Peyton sucked her earlobe in and let her tongue swirl around it. "Who says I am playing? It's a simple question."

But before Brooke could answer, Peyton relented and slipped a finger in; stopping any thoughts that Brooke was trying to gather in her mind. Only random words fell from her mouth, causing the smile to grow on Peyton's face. "I think I found where you want me to touch, huh?" Brooke could only moan louder as Peyton continued her journey.

Peyton lazily kissed her way down Brooke's neck, spending a few extra moments on her mark as she softly rocked into Brooke. "I can't believe you're going to go quiet on me now." Peyton smirked against Brooke's skin and added another finger to the one she was using on Brooke.

Brooke groaned loudly and moved her hands back to Peyton's hair. She didn't care what her girlfriend said; she wanted to touch Peyton now. She didn't pull or tug on Peyton's hair; she held the blonde strands loosely in her hands.

Peyton ignored Brooke's actions and concentrated on getting Brooke to make more noise. She had already bitten Brooke, played around, that didn't mean she was out of ideas though. Peyton dipped her head down and captured one of Brooke's nipples in her mouth. She sucked on the flesh tenderly, knowing that the gentle action would get more of a reaction.

Brooke tightened her grip in Peyton's hair without thinking about it. She shut her eyes once again, thinking about how it wasn't fair that Peyton would try to make her talk at a time like this. "Peyton, I have been very-" Brooke's breath caught in her throat when Peyton nipped at her. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through her, because she didn't know what Peyton was going to do.

"What baby?" Peyton smiled up at Brooke, pleased to see that her girlfriend was watching her once again. She gently blew on Brooke's nipple as she pumped into Brooke harder. "Did you have something to say to me?" She waited for a moment, fully enjoying the trepidation in Brooke's eyes because it came from Brooke's desire for her touch.

"I," Brooke closed her eyes; she couldn't speak, not when Peyton looked so smug. "I want," She was cut off once again as Peyton engulfed her other nipple with a warm mouth. She moaned Peyton's name as her girlfriend sucked and licked at her.

Peyton pulled her hand away from Brooke, and let it rest on the younger girl's hip. "Look at me." Peyton let her chin rest on Brooke's chest and waited impatiently for Brooke to look at her. She knew she was being selfish, Brooke was responding to her, but she wanted more. She would always want more; want everything when it came to Brooke.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Peyton. "I swear to god if you don't start touching me again, I am going to go to the house and tell every fking person in there about us." She wouldn't really do that, but she was tired of Peyton teasing her. At least her teasing hadn't been so mean.

Peyton grinned. She was being so mean and she loved every second of it. "Oh you will, will you?"

Brooke nodded hard. "They would love to know what a freak their president really is."

Peyton's eyebrow rose and placed a kiss in the valley of Brooke's breast. She let her fingers lightly tweak the bruise forming on Brooke's hip. She smirked when Brooke closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open and closed quickly as if she was trying to once again form words. "I'm touching you again," Peyton whispered out in a teasing tone.

Brooke's head shot forward and she glared at Peyton. "No Peyton." She grabbed the hand teasing her side and moved it to her crotch. "Here." She laid back down satisfied with how well she had communicated what she wanted. Peyton always managed to cloud her mind whenever she touched her, so Brooke was glad she was able to concentrate long enough to form actual words.

Peyton was now satisfied. Brooke was giving her everything she had. She knew how intense Brooke got when they were in the bedroom and it was hard for her to think. Peyton thought it was so cute when she tried so hard for her. She dipped her fingers in again and resumed her previous motions. She sucked in Brooke's nipple again, loving when Brooke arched her back, wanting more from Peyton.

If Brooke couldn't concentrate before, she most certainly couldn't now. She whimpered and ran her hands down Peyton's still fully clothed body. She would have been able to make her brain do anything she was thinking she was disrobe Peyton, but she could care less at this moment in time. "God yes, baby. So good." When Peyton finally stopped teasing everything she did to Brooke was electrified.

Peyton opened her eyes as she moved from Brooke's nipple and began trailing kisses to her collarbone. She watched Brooke's face as it scrunched up with every stroke. Peyton smiled, but never slowed the rhythm of her fingers or the pace of her lips. She kept kissing until she reached Brooke's ear. She knew something that would drive her wild. "Have you been thinking about this the past few days?"

Brooke wanted to verbally reply, but she needed more time to make herself answer, so she nodded her head. She moved her hands to Peyton's shoulders and held onto her girlfriend. "You know I have." Brooke turned her head to the side, letting Peyton know that she wanted more attention.

Peyton sucked at Brooke's earlobe, satisfied with Brooke's response for the moment. When Brooke moaned quietly, Peyton traced the rim of her girlfriend's ear with the tip of her tongue. "What did you imagine?" She pressed a kiss to Brooke's cheek, very tempted to screw around with Brooke, deny the younger girl any attention, but she resisted the urge. "Tell me."

Brooke took a deep breath and tried to form a coherent thought or two, but she could only bring herself to care about Peyton and the way that Peyton made love to her. She held onto Peyton tightly, so that she couldn't pull away from her, and then she tried to speak. "This. I pictured us." Brooke shut her eyes tightly when Peyton kissed the underside of her chin.

Peyton licked her lips as she took in the look on Brooke's face, but it wasn't enough to make her forget about the less than enthusiastic answer from Brooke. Peyton took Brooke's bottom lip and kissed it, nipped at it, waiting for just the right moment to get Brooke's attention. When Brooke kissed her back, Peyton lightly ground her teeth on Brooke's bottom lip, bruising the soft flesh even more.

Brooke cried out and lightly dug her nails into Peyton's shoulders because of the unexpected action. She opened her eyes and pouted when Peyton released her lip. It took Brooke quite a few moments to figure out why Peyton had done it, but she figured it out. "You are mean." She gasped when Peyton pushed into her harder. "I, oh god." Brooke closed her eyes again and tried to force the words out of her mouth. "Us, I thought about you and me, touching each other. I thought about going into the house and taking you in front of all those stupid girls."

Peyton kissed Brooke, stealing away her girlfriend's breath. "You shouldn't talk about them like that." Peyton reverted back to her previous pace, and grinned when Brooke opened her eyes and stared at her pleadingly. "You're going to be one of those girls. It's not nice to call yourself names." Peyton brushed her lips against Brooke's, but she never gave Brooke enough of a chance to kiss her back. "And you really shouldn't call them stupid." Peyton tilted her head back and looked into Brooke's eyes. "Since I'm the president."

Brooke bit down on her lip, but let it loose almost as soon as she had bit it. "Peyt." She let go of her girlfriend and moved her hands back down to the bed. "You know I don't think that." Brooke kissed Peyton, and hesitated for a moment before she put her arms around Peyton. She didn't know how much longer she could stay still and not cry out for attention, or reverse the situation. She needed Peyton to stop playing around, to finally give her the release she had been waiting days for.

Peyton bit back her smile, loving when Brooke got all flustered. She knew damn well Brooke thought the world of her and nothing less. But she was getting frustrated and didn't know how to properly express herself. She knew Brooke was trying her best to let Peyton do whatever she wanted to her, but it wouldn't last much longer. She didn't want Brooke to try and reverse the situation because that always happened. She wanted to make her release and cry out her name louder than she probably should in the dorm.

Brooke moved her arms from around Peyton's back and cupped her cheek. She pressed her bruised lips against Peyton's slightly swollen ones. It left a stinging sensation, but it wasn't bad enough for her to pull away. As they continued to kiss, Peyton relented and began moving her strokes deeper, but slower, making sure Brooke felt everything she was doing. Brooke pulled away from the kiss panting, but Peyton was relentless. She pulled back from the series of kisses Peyton was placing on lips because she couldn't breathe. "I need you, all the time. I just want everyone to be jealous of us."

Peyton smiled and recaptured Brooke's lips, not caring that she couldn't breathe. She finally released Brooke's lip and moved back to her ear, knowing it drove Brooke wild. She took her earring in her mouth and twirled it slowly with her tongue. Brooke moaned and tried moving up into Peyton. Peyton let her thumb brush against Brooke, satisfied with the shudder she felt building throughout Brooke's body. She did it again and quickened her pace inside of her. "Baby girl, you wouldn't have to take me in front of them to be jealous of us. All they would have to do is see you on my arm."

Brooke arched her hips off the bed. Her nails were digging into Peyton's back. She was clawing, trying hard to find something, anything to hold onto. Peyton blew softly into her ear and brushed her once more. It was all she needed. She cried out her girlfriend's name, almost sobbing as she reached her high and began tumbling back down. She held onto Peyton tightly, trembling as she continued moving in her, only slowing when Brooke tightened her hold on her.

Peyton kissed and licked at the sweat forming on Brooke's collarbone. She brought her hand up and pushed back Brooke's hair. Brooke finally opened her eyes as she felt Peyton play with her hair. She smiled lazily, almost cockily at Peyton. She hugged her body tighter to her. Peyton couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when that smile graced Brooke's face. It was her favorite part about making love to Brooke.

Brooke rubbed her fingers on Peyton's back, into too much of a haze to do much else. "You should do that more often." She grinned and kissed Peyton's hair, since her girlfriend was still working on her collar bone.

Peyton tightened her hold on Brooke's hair, making Brooke rise up a little so that she could kiss her. She held herself back; she wanted to give Brooke the time to luxuriate in the aftermath of their love making. When she ended the kiss she smiled back at Brooke. "I will, but only if you promise not to tease me in front of other members again."

Brooke managed to get her body and mind working enough to move her hands. She caressed Peyton's back, through her shirt, damning the shirt in her head for being in her way. Brooke grabbed two handfuls of Peyton's shirt, not caring about the garment; she wanted to feel Peyton's skin on her own. "Take it off."

Peyton laughed as Brooke tugged at her shirt. "You want me to move? Really?" She moved so that she was lying next to Brooke, but she continued to play with the brunette's hair. "I kinda liked where I was, but hey, it's up to you." Peyton knew she was mean for moving away, but one day Brooke was going to tease her in front of the wrong person, and then it would all be over.

Brooke pouted and reached out, pulling and jerking Peyton's shirt up. "Damn you get up. I can't take it off if you don't sit up." She let out a frustrated sigh and then moved so that she was lying on top of Peyton. She had been good, she'd let Peyton have her way, now she was going to get the same.

Peyton laughed when Brooke kissed her. Her girlfriend was weak, but still Brooke was trying to get her way. She put her arms around Brooke and deepened their kiss. She knew exactly what Brooke loved, when to touch her, when not to touch Brooke. And right now, she was going to go against all those instincts, because she thought it would be better.

Brooke let out a surprised yelp when Peyton switched their positions and pinned her to the bed once again. She glared at Peyton. "Okay, you had your fun, but I need you. So…" Brooke stared Peyton down, waiting expectantly for the blonde to get up.

"No." Peyton shook her head and then kissed Brooke's nose. The last thing she wanted was to wait any longer for Brooke, but she liked this feeling. "I say when we're done." She reached out and grabbed Brooke's hip, squeezing the bruised flesh until Brooke shut her eyes. Peyton smiled to herself and softly kissed Brooke.

This was not what Brooke had expected, not at all, and she was starting to regret that she had stayed so still. She slapped Peyton's hand away and turned her head away from Peyton's lips, effectively ending their kiss. "You do not get to work me up with words and then not let me touch you." She held onto Peyton's head and kissed her fervently, trying to incite Peyton into giving in.

Peyton groaned into their kiss and reacted without thinking. She ground her hips against Brooke's and tangled her hands back into the ebony locks she could spend hours staring at. When Brooke pulled away to take a quick breath, Peyton was able to think more clearly and she smirked at Brooke. "I do today." She pulled Brooke's hands away from her hair and forced them back on the bed as she kissed Brooke once again.


	2. Dance the Night Away

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to all the reviews and everyone putting this story on their Story Alerts! I appreciate it so much. I would thank each of you individually, but I have two papers to write and I just wanted to get something out to you before I get lost. I think I will probably update every other day or every two days. I have a bunch of this already written. Comments are love! -Jess

**Chapter II**

Peyton was almost done getting ready as she heard the rest of the girls running through the house, trying to finish last minute touches to it. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked hot. She usually hated these parties. It was a lame excuse for drunken frat boys to dance too close and touch a little too much. But tonight, Peyton didn't care. Brooke was going to be here.

Peyton knew it was going to be fine because everyone would be too drunk to remember or too drunk too care. She looked over herself once more in the mirror and exited the room, eager for everyone to start arriving. She began to walk around the house, making sure everything was in place. She noticed Bevin standing next to the bar, setting up all the different liquor bottles.

Peyton walked over to Bevin and tapped her shoulder. The younger blonde jumped at the unexpected contact, almost sending some of the bottles crashing to the floor.

"Jesus, Peyton, you scared the hell out of me." When Peyton didn't say anything, Bevin became slight nervous. "Look, it's okay. We are allowed to have this alcohol. And if anything happens, all the girls will swear you have nothing to do with it."

Peyton started laughing. She could care less about the alcohol. "Bev, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you the house looks great." She paused and then eyed all the liquor in front of her. "Do you think maybe you could fix me a drink before everyone gets here?"

Bevin couldn't believe their president had not only complimented her work on a party, but was also asking for a drink. Bevin was practically beaming from ear to ear. She had never seen Peyton act so…normal. Bevin quickly mixed one of her favorite drinks, making sure it was just right. She picked up an umbrella and placed it into the cup, smiling widely as she handed it to Peyton.

Peyton sipped the drink in front of Bevin, hoping to make the younger girl feel more at ease around her. As the soft burn of the alcohol made a path down to her stomach, she smirked. The drink was quite good. Peyton took another eager sip as her eyes began to light up.

"It's really good, Bev." She hugged the blonde and walked away, sipping as she made her way through the house.

--

Brooke nodded her head along to the song she had playing on her car stereo. She was so excited that she was going to get to be at the same party as Peyton. They wouldn't be at the party together, but that didn't matter. She had dreams of going to the sorority parties and making out with Peyton, like she used to do with her ex boyfriends in high school.

She smiled and turned her music down when she turned onto the campus. The last thing she wanted was for the campus police to stop her. Brooke checked and made sure she had her cell phone on, it was her mother's one condition on going to the party, and then paid attention to where she was driving. She drummed her hands against the steering wheel, too hyper to just sit still and drive. Her mother had almost said no to the party, but she managed to say three of her mother's favorite words. Kappa Kappa Gamma party.

Brooke easily made her way to the house, and parked where she usually parked, out of the way so that no one would see her car. She wasn't worried about anyone seeing her tonight, but old habits die hard. Brooke tossed her cell into the purse she had picked to match the pumps she had on, and then got out of her car to lock it up.

No sooner had she locked the door and started to head inside, her phone rang. "No." Brooke stamped her foot on the ground and rummaged through her purse. "I finally get to go to one of girlfriend's parties, and someone stops me at the freaking door!" Brooke sighed and flipped her phone open when she saw that it was her mother. "Hey, mom!"

Brooke walked around to the front of the house, but didn't go near the door. She didn't want anyone to hear that she was on the phone with her mother. "Yeah, of course, mom. I'm not going to drink; you already said all this before I left." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It had been so much easier for her to go out in high school. Before she had started college, her mother had only focused on her grades, and not her social life as much.

"I know, I know! I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of the members." Brooke glanced over at the door to the house and tried to keep her mouth shut. All she could think about was that Peyton was inside; the blonde was actually waiting on her. "Mom! Please… mom I have to go, I have to go talk to the president of the… yeah. Yeah, I met her earlier..." Brooke inwardly groaned when she realized she had made a mistake.

"Mom, look if I am late in meeting her, it's going to look badly on me. I have to go now, and I promise to be good. I'll be home later." She sighed and before her mother could ramble on more, she shut her phone and tucked it into her tiny purse. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Brooke had spent extra time on her hair, especially for Peyton.

Brooke opened the front door and was instantly met by a sea of people reeking of booze. She laughed and shook her head, not really caring about anyone but a blonde with curly hair. She began her journey through the crowd, trying her best to not let any beer spill on her new shoes. She knew exactly how those frat boys got when they were drunk.

Brooke was still making her way through the crowd when she finally spotted some blonde. She smirked and worked her way towards it. She stopped and let out a shaky breath. Even after months of dating, Peyton still made her nervous. Brooke stretched out her hand and tapped the blonde girl. She smiled when Peyton turned around, drink in hand.

Peyton was surprised to feel someone's hand on her, but that immediately diminished when she saw whom the hand belonged to. Peyton let out a tiny scream and flung herself in Brooke's arms. She buried her head in Brooke's neck, inhaling. She loved how Brooke smelled when she got all dressed up. Brooke always put on Peyton's favorite perfume.

Brooke laughed as she felt Peyton take in her scent. The group Peyton had been talking to didn't even notice. They were already engaged in another conversation, not caring that their president was almost groping a sexy brunette. Brooke let her fingers dig into the soft flesh of Peyton's hips when the blonde didn't move.

"Peyt, what are you doing?"

Peyton pulled back and just smiled. She only had a drink and half and she was feeling fine. She was in control of her actions. But when she saw Brooke, she wanted to do nothing more than hug her and hold her tight. Peyton looked up at Brooke with all the innocence of a five year old and shrugged.

"I'm just really happy to see you. You make me happy. And I wanted to hug you. So I did."

Brooke grinned; she had not expected that kind of answer from her girlfriend. She loved that Peyton was so happy to see her. She took a moment to look over the blonde's attire. Peyton was dressed in tight jeans and a tight top that showed a bit of the blonde's stomach. She was gong to have to come to all of the house's parties if she was going to get to see Peyton look so hot.

"You look great, Peyt."

"Your hair is so pretty tonight."

Peyton touched Brooke's hair and twirled a lock of it around her finger. She loved running her fingers through Brooke's long hair, and she wasn't going to stop herself when Brooke's hair looked so irresistible. She leaned in and whispered so that only the brunette would be able to hear.

"Your hair looks so hot, baby. It makes your face look so..."

Brooke blinked a few times, trying to ignore how Peyton's warm breath tickled against her neck. She lost herself for a moment while thinking about that afternoon, but quickly got her thoughts back in order. She pulled away from Peyton and smiled brightly. She wasn't sure what the blonde had been about to say, but she couldn't have Peyton so close to her after thinking about their alone time together.

"Thank you."

"Woooo! Brooke! Brooke in the house!"

Bevin had decided to bring Peyton another drink, since the president seemed to like them so much. Plus, she thought it might give the new girl standing with Peyton a better impression, since Peyton was much more relaxed with a few drinks in her. She got jostled by a drunken frat guy behind her, but handed Peyton the drink she had brought.

"Thank you!"

Peyton took the drink, and was about to take a sip, when she thought better of it.

"Brooke, do you want a taste? It's good. Tell her how good it is Bevin."

"It's good. You want one?"

Brooke shook her head no. She wanted Bevin to leave, this was supposed to be her time with Peyton. "Actually, you know what? I would love a drink. Could you go get it? We'll be right here."

Bevin nodded. She could care less what anyone asked to do at that point in time. Brooke seemed like a nice girl and Peyton seemed to like her. If their president was happy and relaxed, she would do a back flip for Brooke.

Brooke sighed and grabbed Peyton's hand, intertwining their fingers. Peyton looked up at her, smiling. She winked. Brooke laughed and leaned forward, trying to talk to her girlfriend over the volume of the party surrounding them.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Peyton just nodded. She didn't care what Brooke was saying. Her hair looked so good and shiny in the light. She wanted to just put down her drink and run her hands through it as she kissed Brooke silly. But, the drink was too good and there were too many people around. So instead, she held on tightly to Brooke's hand as she directed them through the crowd.

Brooke knew all the secret spots in the house, but she didn't want to draw any attention to them. Peyton was the president of the sorority and all the other girls were always looking out for her, making she use was having a good time. Brooke didn't want them to worry, so she weaved in and out of the crowd, making sure to not let Peyton waver behind.

They finally reached a less crowded room. The music could still be felt thumping around them, but other then that, the noise level was bearable. Peyton stopped walking when she bumped into Brooke. She sipped her drink and looked at Brooke again. She laughed and thought how pretty her girlfriend was. She wasn't completely drunk, but she was beginning to not care who saw if she decided to kiss the most beautiful girl in the house.

Brooke could feel Peyton's eyes on her. They were still holding hands and she focused her attention on Peyton's warm hands. Brooke didn't want to look into Peyton's eyes because it would bring her back to this afternoon again. She finally made eye contact with Peyton over the rim of her red Solo cup. Peyton's eyes were burning dark and she seemed to have a glint of something naughty behind them.

Brooke sighed and moved a little bit into the crowd again, but not deep enough to where she was uncomfortable. She was still holding Peyton's hand. The people around them could care less about anything other then the alcohol.

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand as she finished the rest of her third drink. She licked her lips and dropped the cup to the ground, not really carrying that she would probably be the one to pick it up later.

"You never got your drink."

Brooke smiled weakly. She wasn't going to be able to be the responsible one if Peyton was looking at her like that. "Nope, I didn't really want it."

"Want to taste it?"

Peyton was about to lean up and kiss Brooke, when Brooke took a step back.

"How about later?"

Brooke wanted to kiss Peyton, but she was fairly certain that the blonde was still sober enough to remember that she hadn't tried harder. She took Peyton's other hand in her own, and tugged on the blonde's arms.

Peyton laughed and squeezed Brooke's hands. Holding hands with Brooke wasn't exactly what she had meant. She leaned in closer to Brooke, close enough where Brooke could feel the warmth from her body. It wasn't close enough however, that their bodies were touching.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke tightened her grip on Peyton's arms and wondered if a dance was out of the question. They were already close enough… She looked around the room; no one was paying attention to them. She decided to go for it, Peyton could always say no.

"We can get the drink later. How about,"

Peyton stepped closer, letting her body come into contact with Brooke's. She knew she should care about how close she was standing to Brooke, but she didn't at the moment.

Brooke took a deep breath, which was a mistake on her part. She should have known better when Peyton was standing right next to her.

"Dance?"

"What?"

Peyton didn't get what Brooke was talking about at first. She glanced around the room as she thought over the offer in her head. There were other people dancing, so they wouldn't look too out of place. She still wasn't sure that it was a good idea though. Peyton knew that once she started dancing with Brooke, that she would want to stay in the brunette's arms. And that would lead to more than dancing.

"Hmm, no?"

Brooke laughed and put more space in between them. She hated to create the distance, but she didn't want to be that close to Peyton and have to hold still. If they were dancing, at least she could play off her touching Peyton as part of a move, or a slip of her hands. She smiled at Peyton as she pictured them dancing in the middle of the party. Of course in her head, no one cared if she and the blonde were together, so the dance included lots of kissing.

"Are you sure?"

Peyton let go of Brooke's hands. She wasn't sure at all, so she didn't answer the question.

"What's taking Bevin so long? She should have made the drink by now."

"Peyton," Brooke grabbed onto Peyton's hands again, not liking the lack of warmth she was now feeling. Peyton was still turned around, almost frantically searching the crowd for Bevin. She didn't turn towards Brooke, until Brooke tugged her arms. "Bevin probably already drank the drink."

Peyton looked confused. "But it was for you."

Brooke laughed under her breath. "Yeah, I know. But I moved us so she couldn't find us. I wanted to spend time with you, uninterrupted."

Peyton almost wanted to frown at the words, but she couldn't. Her girlfriend just wanted to spend time with her. Peyton knew how hard that was, especially at a public event put on by her sorority. She was starting to feel a little bit better as the third drink began to hit her full force. She took a step towards Brooke, trying her best to flirt.

"But you just spent the entire afternoon with me…"

Brooke swallowed down the lump beginning to form in the back of her throat. Peyton was starting to not care who was around and Brooke never really cared. They were beginning to tread on dangerous ground.

"I know, but you look so hot. I think I'll come to every Kappa Kappa Gamma event if you dress like that."

Peyton couldn't help the dumb founded grin plastered on her face. The alcohol and Brooke's words were making her feel on top of the world. "Well, considering you are going to be a member soon, you'll be forced to come."

Brooke smiled. Sororities were not her favorite things, but if it got her out of her parents' house and in the same house as Peyton, they could quickly become her thing. "But rush hasn't even begun yet."

Peyton took another step closer to Brooke, running one hand up and down her bare arm. "See, that's just one of the perks you get for sleeping with the president of the Kappa Kappa Gammas. I have to let you in. It's mandatory."

Brooke didn't back up as Peyton's body hovered closer and closer to her. "Mandatory, huh? How do you figure that?"

"The sorority runs the best when the president is happy. And you living in the same house as me, makes me very happy and satisfied. And if I am happy and satisfied, then all the Kappa Kappa Gammas are happy and satisfied."

"You know what I think…"

Before Brooke could finish her sentence, Peyton's lips were on hers. Peyton wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, making her dip down. Before Brooke could relax into the kiss, Peyton let go of her and backed away slightly.

"Entirely too much talking?" Peyton finished for Brooke. For being drunk, she was having no problem seducing Brooke.

"Exactly." Brooke took a step forward and pulled Peyton back to her. She ducked her head and talked softly. "If we leave now, I promise I'll get started right now on making the president happy."

Peyton pushed Brooke back a few steps, never once losing contact with her girlfriend. She kissed Brooke again, but this time she didn't pull away.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton, holding onto the blonde so that she didn't fall over. She didn't want the kiss to end because of Peyton's intoxication. She giggled into Peyton's mouth when the blonde pushed her back again. She liked how open Peyton was when the blonde had a few drinks.

"Brooke!"

Peyton pouted when Brooke pulled away, but she didn't have time to voice more of her disapproval because the brunette pushed her against the wall. She looked at Brooke questioningly, not getting what Brooke was going to do.

"Be quiet." Brooke reminded Peyton, though she thought it was entirely pointless at this time. If Peyton was tipsy, then most likely so was everyone else. She covered Peyton's body with her own, and moved her hands to either side of the blonde's face before reconnecting their lips.

Peyton moaned happily when she felt Brooke's lips on her own again. Any worries of what if's were forgotten as she tried to adjust to having Brooke all over her. She brought her hands up Brooke's back, and held onto the brunette.

"No sounds."

Brooke stared at Peyton until the blonde nodded. She pecked Peyton's lips a few times, to make up for the brusque words. She wanted to run her hands over Peyton's body, to slide her hand down the blonde's shirt until she found that patch of skin that wasn't covered by the shirt, and then slip her hand under the soft material.

Peyton happily surrendered herself to Brooke's pressing kisses, and moved her hand up to curl tightly in Brooke's luxurious hair. She had been thinking about them all night before the party, and now she was getting what she wanted. Unfortunately their small reprieve from the rest of the party was interrupted when someone ran into them.

Brooke was stunned silent. She was still thinking about Peyton's touch, and the way that the blonde had felt pressed against, too much so that she didn't say anything when the obviously drunk guy mumbled an 'I'm sorry'.

"Hey! Don't walk away!"

Peyton was angry, she hated for her time with Brooke to get interrupted when they had so little time together. "Watch where you're going you jerk!"

The drunken frat boy stopped walking and turned around, blinking repeatedly as if he was trying to focus on the sight in front of him. "Look, I said I was sorry." He was almost slurring his words, as he tried to stand up straight.

Peyton pushed herself from Brooke. She was drunk and felt like she could pick a fight with anyone, even a man twice her size. "You have no idea what you are doing. You can't just walk into a party and bump into random people. You could be interrupting something really important. You could ruin someone's shoes…" Peyton was still rambling on was the drunken man stumbled off, trying to get away from the yelling.

Brooke took a step behind Peyton and pulled her into a warm embrace. Peyton was still talking a mile a minute and her face was turning bright red from anger. Brooke pressed her lips to Peyton's temple, kissing it repeatedly. Peyton finally calmed down as Brooke whispered sweet words into her ear.

Peyton turned her body so she was buried in Brooke's neck. She placed sloppy kisses to the skin she found. Brooke rubbed her back softly as Peyton started to calm down. Brooke moved until Peyton was once again pressed against the wall. Peyton leaned her head against the wall as she focused on Brooke's lips.

"I'm sorry. I just get mad whenever anyone interrupts what little time we have. And I know you like your shoes."

Brooke didn't say anything. She just smiled. "It's okay."

"Stupid boys. He is one of the reasons I am gay. Well, not him particularly, but boys in general. They have no consideration."

Brooke began placing soft kisses to Peyton's jaw line, leading up to her ear. "It was kinda hot how you talked to him."

Peyton felt her eyes fluttering shut as Brooke spoke and breathed all over her sensitive neck. "Was it?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of how dominating you got in the bedroom today."

Peyton didn't even let her mind wander very far because instead of dreaming, Brooke was right in front of her and she didn't want to waste anymore time. She pressed her lips into Brooke's. Her hips arched off the wall, pressing her body even closer to Brooke's.

Brooke held onto Peyton's hips, not letting the blonde pull away. After the torture of waiting hours for the party and the way that Peyton had so drunkenly come on to her, Brooke thought she had denied herself enough for one night. She moved one of her hands up Peyton's side and brushed her fingers across the skin not covered by the blonde's shirt.

Peyton held onto Brooke's arms, craving all the contact that the brunette would give her. It was when she felt Brooke's hand slide across her stomach, causing her muscles to tighten up at the warm hand, that she knew they had to leave. She kissed Brooke harder, bruising their lips together before she pulled away with a few nips to Brooke's bottom lip. "Let's go."

Brooke moaned softly. She didn't know if it was because Peyton was letting go of her, or if it was because she had wanted to leave the party ever since she figured out that Peyton was going to very agreeable because of the alcohol.

"Where?" She silently hoped that Peyton wasn't going to make her drive across campus to her friend's dorm.

Bevin carefully held onto the drink she had made Brooke. The first one had spilled, the second she drank; this one was going to be delivered… She did not want to piss Peyton off by forgetting, but each time she had remembered what she was supposed to be doing, and had found the two women, they were always out of the room when she returned with the drink.

Peyton pushed Brooke away, because the brunette wasn't moving fast enough for her, and then grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"I believe you know the way to my room." She laughed when Brooke's face lit up.

Brooke was about to drag Peyton away from all of the party goers, but the blonde beat her to it. Not only did Peyton practically make her run out of the room, the blonde kept touching her arm and her side. "You can at least wait until we get to your room!"

Peyton smirked, but she didn't stop touching Brooke. Now that she knew that there was nothing stopping them from spending the rest of the night together, she was happy to be as touchy feely as she wanted. She slapped Brooke's butt as they headed up the stairs. "Move that cute ass up the stairs faster woman."

Bevin ran into the room she had seen Brooke and Peyton in a few minutes ago, not caring that the drink had sloshed over a couple of times in her haste. She scanned the room and sighed when she realized that Peyton and Brooke weren't in the room anymore. "What is

with those two always leaving the room?" Bevin pondered before she sipped the drink.


End file.
